


Fresh Wounds

by Omnicat



Series: The Fresh Agent [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Here There Be Offspring, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The karmic demise of Special Agent Yuy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Wounds

She tried to stay strong, but eternally uncrowned princess, former Queen of the World and top official of the ESUN since she was a teenager or not, Relena was blinking back tears. Her shoulders shook, and for a moment all gentleness was forgotten as she squeezed Heero’s wounded arm.

Heero endured it with a stony face and gritted teeth. He’d been worse. The burn of his current wounds was nothing.

“Oh Heero, I’m so sorry,” Relena choked out. “I should have known better. I should have stopped you.”

He shot her a look that said more than words could have.

It was too much for Relena; her composure cracked down the middle and she hid her face behind the shaking curtain of her hair.

A shriek reverberated from one of the higher levels of the compound, all the way down to where they had ensconced themselves. For the first time since Relena had found him in his current state, Heero’s expression changed.

“Mommy! Daddy!”

By the time his daughter came hurtling into the kitchen, clutching her scratched cheek and with angry tears in her eyes, his expression had changed several more times and had just about run aground in the ‘constipated’ area.

His daughter glared wet, accusing daggers at him. “Your stupid cat scratched me!”

Relena doubled over with all the laughter she couldn’t keep in anymore, exposing Heero’s own shirtless, artistically marred torso to his daughter’s sight. Katrina’s mouth fell open as she took in the extent of the damage. Then, with one last look at her father’s thunderous expression and her mother’s red-faced, weak-kneed hilarity, she turned around and walked away, grinning from ear to ear, stinging cheek forgotten.

When Relena could breathe again, she observed: “Her bunny never gave us this kind of trouble.”

Heero begged to differ. “We’re never having another pet after this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
